1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gas separation devices and in particular to a filter arrangement adapted to be connected to an apertured header plate member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of filter arrangements adapted to be releasably connected to an apertured plate member. Typically, each arrangement includes a tubular filter medium having one end connected to an apertured support plate, a retainer extending within the filter to prevent inadvertant collapse or failure of the filter, and a venturi proximate the end of the filter adapted to receive and direct pulsed gases into the filter during filter cleaning operations. This type of arrangement, which usually requires the use of tools to install and remove, has generally been relatively cumbersome and often difficult for a workman to handle during on-site repair or replacement of the filter medium.